A Thousand Rabbits
by Kei9chan
Summary: Hotaru wants to get a sexy picture of Ruka for 'financial purposes' and gets more than she bargained for. TwoShot. COMPLETED.
1. Ruka's Revenge

**A Thousand Rabbits **

**Summary:** Hotaru wants to get a sexy picture of Ruka for 'financial purposes' and gets more than she bargained for. **Two-Shot.**

**Note: **It's been seriously **EDITED**, so please read it again. And as promised, this story is finished! The next and last chapter is up! (: Age of characters is 18 for girls and 19 for the guys.

* * *

**Part One **

In the Alice Academy, only few students stood out the most. Hotaru Imai aka the Ice Queen was one of them. Everyone moved away from her as she took a seat in one of the many chairs in the cafeteria. Only an idiot wouldn't notice the very dark aura that was currently being emitted by the aforementioned person. Enter Mikan.

"Hooootaaaruuuu-chaa-Owwwwwww!" Everyone cringed as they saw the Ice Queen shoot her best friend without a second thought.

"Would you stop damaging her brain?" Sumire said as plopped down one of the seats behind Hotaru. "She's had enough damage done already."

Hotaru shrugged. "She's annoying."

"Yeah, but you're way too harsh today. You usually let her hug you or something." Sumire's eyebrows waggled. "What's the problem Ice Queen?"

They've been friends for years now, and Sumire was one of the few people who could actually go near her, and leave unscathed.

"I'm bored." Hotaru said with a tone that suggested it.

"Bored? You're bored?" Sumire smirked. "That's what's making you a cranky bitch so early in the morning?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"It's not exactly _mine_ to want, but you see," Sumire's voiced dropped to a whisper. "I have a few girls who are willing to cash out big bucks in order to get someone in their underwear."

When Hotaru didn't answer, Sumire's smirk widened. "It's for a thousand rabbits, by the way."

That did it.

"And who is this poor, unsuspecting moron?" Hotaru said, trying to keep herself at bay. She was getting excited. Finally, an interesting job appeared at last.

"I don't know about being a moron, or much less poor but he's someone you know very well or even _like_."

Sumire was teasing her, but she already had a good idea on who was she talking about.

"If it's Hyuuga, then no thank you." Hotaru said as she prepared to stand up.

Sumire grabbed her arm.

"Close, but it's not him. And since when did you ever have feelings for our dear Natsume?" Everyone knew Natsume was off limits even before Mikan staked her claim on him. What Hotaru didn't know was her feelings for a certain someone, is known to everyone too, except probably the two who were really involved. "It's his best friend."

Hotaru's interest perked up once again. She might not be able to do it to Hyuuga, but Ruka Nogi is something she can certainly handle.

Or so she _always_ thought.

* * *

The Ice Queen was not the only one surrounded by the dark aura today. Ruka, who always seemed so sweet, charming, so nice, turned out to be reaching his limit too. After seemingly endless weeks or training, he finally got his day off and no one was going to stop him from getting to bed.

"Ruka-pyooon, I really, really need to tell you something!" Not even Mikan was going to stop him as he ignored the ridiculously cheery voice that used to make him swoon. The fact that Mikan didn't have any effect on him anymore proved that his feelings were finally dwindling down, or even gone. Finally, his heart accepted that he just can't compete with his best friend, nor did he want to. He sighed as he walked faster to where his pure bliss will be.

He desperately _needed_ to sleep.

As soon as he reached his room, Ruka lied down on his bed. Damn. He was dead tired. It was a rough day for both Natsume and him since they were in constant physical and mental training but unfortunately for Ruka, he had just started this month and even just after a few weeks of training, he was beat.

He also found a new respect for Natsume who was able to withstand this kind of intense training even when he was just a kid. He couldn't believe he was already undergoing such training, and for a war that was still so far away back then. The same cannot be said for now, though. He shook his head. Thinking about such things wouldn't help anyone, especially his best friend. Besides, there are more pressing matters right now like figuring out how to walk again for example.

Ruka groaned as he stood up, feeling his sore muscles flexed unwillingly. He had to go to a masseuse later this week. But before that, a shower is in order and so, he took a shower, not even realizing in the slightest that he had an unwelcome visitor.

* * *

"What do you think?"

Ruka's reflexes worked fast as his fist almost contacted with Hotaru's face. All the training paid off after all.

"Damn, Hotaru. Don't do that, I almost hit you." Ruka said annoyed, before blinking confusedly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Hotaru brought up her camera in one hand.

Ruka's eyes narrowed. "Not today, Imai."

"Sorry Ruka, but business is business." Had Hotaru been a normal person, she would have noticed that Ruka is now someone you should not mess with. She was anything but, though.

"I'm tired. I can't deal with this right now. Do whatever you want with me tomorrow." Ruka inclined his head towards the door. "So please, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, get out."

"I didn't recall giving you a choice in the matter, Ruka." Hotaru's voice was colder than usual. Probably it had to do with someone finally having the guts to defy her. "I have to do this, or else…" They both know the continuation of that sentence, and Hotaru was sure she got him.

But what Hotaru's expected response was very far from what she received, Ruka just laughed; some sort of an evil twisted laugh.

"Or else what Imai? You'll tell Mikan about my feelings?" Ruka said, an evil glint in his eyes as he started stepping forward making the naturally indifferent cold woman to step back. "But guess what?" A pause. "I." A step forward. "Don't" another step. "CARE!" and now, Hotaru was successfully backed against a wall she wasn't aware of.

Hotaru was not someone you could shock or intimidate easily, but Ruka seemed to be doing both effortlessly. Wearing only a towel seemed to have a lot to do with it too though as Hotaru looked warily at Ruka's darkened eyes. She should have never underestimated him.

But regrettably, karma seems to have finally taken its toll on Hotaru and so it got worse.

"Well this is new. The ice queen is actually speechless for once." He said more to himself than her. "And since you're being so unlike you, I'm going to do you a favor one last time."

Finally he backed away from her, much to Hotaru's relief or so she thought as she heard a rustling of clothing and she saw something drop.

Unable to control her eyes, she looked at Ruka's formerly clothed body and her jaw dropped.

"Take a picture, Imai. You should know of all people, it would last longer." Ruka said as a sly smirk graced his face.

* * *

_To be continued… _


	2. Hotaru's Payback

**Note: **OOCness! This is the last chapter and I'm sorry if this wouldn't satisfy most people. Hope you enjoyed this story though! (:

* * *

**Part Two **

She wanted to run, shout, and even shield her eyes. Desperately. She wasn't used to this strip of power, and it scared the hell out of her that she can't do anything. Her movement seemed to have stopped, and all she could do was stare at Ruka who was still very much pissed off. And naked.

Fortunately, when her mobility left her, she regained her voice.

"What the hell are you doing? Cover yourself up!" Hotaru commanded, although her voice was too soft for her liking.

"What did you say?" Ruka took a couple steps closer, and Hotaru suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu. "Isn't this what you wanted? What are you waiting for? Take a picture already, Imai."

He was mocking her.

He was _actually_ mocking her, and that irritated her to no hell. In a second, she regained her composure and showed Ruka the reason why she had the Ice Queen for a title.

Two can play at this game.

"A picture? Fine, strike a pose then, Ruka." Hotaru kept her face cold, as she saw Ruka became overwhelmed with shock. "And don't keep me waiting. You're not my only job today."

Jealousy suddenly carved into Ruka's face, as he suddenly pushed her against the wall.

"What do you mean by _that_?"

It was a lie but it seemed to have fired his anger more. Something that Hotaru never intended to do since she was still very aware of his lack of clothing, but she quickly covered her surprise.

"Would you stop doing this? I don't appreciate being pushed against the wall over and over again." She tried to get out of his grasp but he firmly held her.

"Are you really trying my patience, Imai?" He's so different from the Ruka she'd known, but somehow, she liked him better this way.

"What's that got to do with my other jobs? You're not the only one girls go crazy for, Nogi." To her surprise, Ruka let go of her and finally had the decency to put his towel back on.

"What the hell am I doing?" He was just probably trying to gain his senses back, but Hotaru heard him anyway.

"You're trying to get me to take your picture, remember?" She was the one mocking him now as she held up her camera. "Got scared?"

He still didn't turn around, but he pointed towards the door. "Don't make me repeat myself again. Please leave, Imai."

Something about the way he said it changed, and Hotaru found herself obeying his order without a second thought.

* * *

Maybe if it wasn't the Ice Queen, he would have handled it much better. If it wasn't the Ice Queen, he wouldn't have done something so stupid. If it wasn't _her_, he wouldn't have gotten so riled up. But the fact was – it was _her_.

And another screwed up fact made him want to kill himself was…

_His blood was still calling for her. _

What the fuck was he thinking? Getting naked with a cold bitch who was also gorgeous to booth is something that he should have never done. Not to mention if the said cold bitch is someone whom you felt something for.

Ruka almost choked. Where the hell did that come from?

There's no way fate would screw with him so bad, right? No way. His best friend is being tortured and blackmailed into killing people. He had been forbidden to see his parents ever since the blasted training started. He's involved in a war that he doesn't want to fight. He already lost the love of his life to Natsume or…Is _she_ the reason why he got over Mikan?

A damned voice told him… _Yes. _

He slapped his forehead. Hard.

No, he needed time to think. And a _cold_ shower. And sleep, he _must_ sleep.

* * *

Something told her that running away was wrong. She was not a coward, and the Ice Queen never backed down from any fight. It was not good for reputation to start now. There were really few occasions where she feels fear, and it was startling for her to be this scared of Ruka. It's not normal because usually, it's the other way around.

She was still a few rooms away from Ruka's room, and large part of her wanted to go back and confront him. Some smaller, maybe wiser part of her told her to stay away. He'll only hurt you, they say. The bigger part of her questioned why she was feeling this way though.

Mikan was the most important person to her. All the others were just blurs in her eyes that she occasionally cares for. But when did Ruka became so clear in her eyes that he was already pushing Mikan away from her sight? Hotaru suddenly realized that it was what scared her.

"I'm starting to get cheesier than Mikan." She mumbled to herself which was to say a lot because Mikan would probably have a better relationship with Natsume if she could just stop calling him pet names such as Wabbydabby, Hottiepie, and other monstrous and unthinkable names Natsume was cursed to be called as.

Sighing, she looked at the window at the end of the hall and saw that it was getting dark. The curfew is going to take effect in a few minutes. She has to know which way she's going and the fact that those two ways were as different as night and day. One would probably change her life, while the other will stay the same as always, without any freaking change.

As the clock stroke 9, Hotaru made her decision.

* * *

When Ruka stepped out of the shower, there was no denying the presence that hid behind the shadows of his four-cornered room.

"I thought I told you to leave." He said evenly. He was already dressed for bed which consisted of pants, and nothing else.

"I don't follow orders. I just give them." Hotaru stepped into light, and what Ruka saw sent shivers down his spine. She was dressed only in his polo. He had a good guess that there was no other clothing underneath it too.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Ruka asked; his voice just above a whisper.

In an instant, the half-buttoned shirt dropped and Hotaru simpered.

"What dress?"

"What the fuck are you do-" Ruka was cut off by a lips on his. He felt everything. Her lips. Her tongue. Her whole body was pressed against him. His own body was still reeling with shock by the abrupt contact. At one point, he actually lost his balance and ended up on the floor with Hotaru straddling him. It took him quite a long moment before he started to respond back. But when he finally did, Hotaru had decided to tease his last ounce of control.

"You know what, Ruka Nogi?" Hotaru smirked, as she saw Ruka's eyes darkened heavily. "I'm doing something I never thought I'd want more than a thousand rabbits."

"As long as it's only for me," he agreed.

And with that, Ruka surrendered his control.

* * *

Sumire, Mikan and an annoyed Natsume huddled just outside of Ruka's room.

"See, see I told you it would work!" Sumire exclaimed happily as she heard non-verbal sounds coming from the room.

"Not so loud idiot." Natsume muttered. He felt happy for Ruka but it was not in his fantasy to listen to his best friend and Ice Queen having sex. No thank you.

"Wow, what are they doing in there Natsume-kun?" asked Mikan thoughtfully as she heard exhortations for more. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

"You mean you're still not doing _it_ with him Mikan-chan?" Sumire asked, quite disappointed. Obviously, she had already gotten over Natsume a long time ago.

"What _it_?" Mikan asked, confused.

"That's enough." Natsume said as he quickly dragged her away from the room. "You've won your bet. Here's the thousand rabbits." He threw the pouch to Sumire who grinned happily. "We're leaving." He told Mikan.

"But-" Mikan protested but one look from Natsume shut her up.

"Haha, I told you he's in love with the witch." Sumire bounced happily towards her room, still hearing religious declarations from the room while Natsume muttering that he could not believe that his best friend fell for the Ice queen, and Mikan was still trying to ask Natsume what is _it_.

* * *

_The End _


End file.
